


The Inside Man!

by elaine



Series: Alternate Sentinel [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's really worried. He and Jim haven't had sex in two days!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inside Man!




End file.
